


The Count (#324 Yellow)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Double Drabble, Gen, Politics, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s election night and the votes are coming in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Count (#324 Yellow)

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to [A Proposal](http://ladygray99.livejournal.com/274386.html) written for emmademarais and melissima.

It was nearly midnight and the results were still coming in. Votes were being hand counted in areas that usually didn’t vote. Nikki’s old neighborhood had its highest turnout ever. Though Nikki was sure half of them came out to vote against her. People where she grew up didn’t like cops.

She looked to Alan. Out of all her staff and volunteers he was the one who gave her the most peace, even when laying out hard truths. Over the campaign he’d become a bit of an icon to the younger volunteers as he told his own flavor of war stories.

He’d parked himself in a corner two hours earlier with a yellow legal pad and had been scribbling across it.

A CalSci statistics student she had recruited tapped her on the shoulder. “Ma’am, they’re calling it.”

Nikki looked up at the news feed. Her name came up with a number that was nearly two thousand larger than her competitor. She blinked at the numbers even as a tired cheer went up around her. A couple of sheets of yellow paper were shoved into her hand.

Alan grinned at her. “Your acceptance speech.”

Nikki grinned back. “You never doubted.”

“Never.”


End file.
